Black Cat
by KitsuneFlareFox
Summary: 5 years after the end of the anime eve and and Sven find Train bleeding to death in an alley, Train also has some interesting new features. when train recovers he tells his partners the the attacker took his friend Angel with him. So now they are trying to rescue her. Turns out the dude has Taoist powers and plans on using angel to try and take over chronos(I sucked at that summay)
1. Chapter 1

Sup this is my first BlackCat fanfic hope you enjoy

Dont pay attention to the summary it sucked.

p.s. Your either gonna love trains new feature or think it's stupid. I saw it in a dream once and thought it was cool so I'm putting it in this.

* * *

The attacker struck Train in the gut with his fist forcing him to go crashing into the ally wall. The man went up to Train grabbing him by the collar of his shirt hoisting him so they were eye level. Train spat blood at the man hitting him in the eye, The attacker growled in irritation and slammed Train onto the his back nocking the wind out of him and a whimper of pain. The attacker slammed his foot down on Trains chest until he heard a crack, causing train to whimper.

Train tried reaching for his gun hades in his holster, but the man saw this and grabbed his arm with a tight grip.

" Nuh uh pretty boy, you ain't gonna get that gun if yours out this time. "

The man took out a nife out of his poket and placed it above Train.

" Let's see if that rumor about cats having nine lives is true."

The man inserted the knife into trains left shoulder and slowly brought it down to his right hip bone. Train howeled in pain as he felt the knife cut through his flesh like it was butter. The man picked train up and threw him at the ally wall, were he crumbled to the ground soaking in his own puddle of blood.

Train looked at his friend that he was with, ( yep train gots a new friend :p ) she laid sprawled out on the ally floor her white hair fanned out, parts tinted a pinkish color cause of were the attacker hit her head. Her once white shirt was covered in dirt.

The attacker gave one last look at Train before heading to the girl, hoisting her over his shoulder.

" angel, wake up " Train tried to yell put it only came out as a small whisper.

The last thing Train saw was his friend being taken away as he helplessly laid there, until he was taken over by darkness.

* * *

Eve and Sven were at a restaurant for dinner that night. Sven ordered his usual black coffee and Eve had a glass of water with a lemon on the side. Eve was reading the menu while Sven kept trying to light up a cigarette, but his lighter was refusing to work that day for some odd reason.

" So Eve what are you gonna order? "

Eve folded her menu neatly and placed it to the side of her.

" I think I'm gonna have the Pasta with a side of garlic bread " she said in her usual monotone voice. "

" awwwww going with the classic I see " said Sven nodding his head.

( oh and to make one thing clear, I know how some of you think this is not a date I think of them in a daughter father relationship )

The waitress came over and took there order, Eve with pasta and Sven ordered a steak. While they waited for there food they started talking about there next mission. Sven pulled out a wanted poster out for his jacket and placed it on the table. The man on it had a brown mullet and ice blue eyes. He had a long scar going from his right tremble to his bottom right jaw. Sven pointed at the rewarded money.

" What do you think Eve does 20,000 sound good to you right now?"

Eve didn't answer she looked like she was concentrating on something, and she obviously was not concentrating on the poster.

" Hey Eve whats wrong?" Sven said while tucking the poster back into his jacket.

" Blood "

" what? "

" I smell blood, lots of blood "

Eve stood up from her seat and started heading towards the entrance of the restraint.

" Eve wait! " Sven yelled trying to catch up with her.

They left the restaurant and were now in the ally's. Eve kept walking while Sven gave up and followed as he tried to get her to tell him where they were going. Eve stopped at the entrance of an ally. You couldn't see much in that ally, it was clouded in darkness except for at the entrance were Sven and Eve were at.

" Here " Eve said in her monotone voice, but Sven thought he caught a hint of worry in her voice.

Sven narrowed his eyes trying to see through the darkness. He started to trace an outline of something... No some one. Then he saw something crimson flow its way into the light where they were. Sven hurried over to the man his feet splashing in blood Eve right beside him, picking him up brought him over to the entrance were he could see.

He put the Man down and stared in shock. The person before him was his old partner Train Heartnet, and what was even more confusing was what was on top of Trains head. A pair of black ears poked out the top of trains head and from the looks of it Trains human ears were gone. ( yep I fucking just did that, I gave Train cat ears (=^ェ^=) )

Sven tried ignoring the ears and looked up and down Train searching for wounds. Sven's and Eve's eyes landed on the slash on Trains chest. Sven waisted no time in taking of his jacket and pressing it to the wound, hopeing it would stop the blood from coming out some. Sven picked up Train bride style and sprinted through the ally's trying to find his way out of the maze.

They bursted out onto the main streets again, thankfully not to far from were the car was parked. Eve scurried into the back seat were she now had Trains head in her lab and keeping the jacket on his wound. Sven jumped into the drivers seat starting up the engine and started speeding down the road towards the hospital.

" Eve how's Train " said Sven still concentrating on the road.

" Not good, he still bleeding and getting paler and paler by the minuet. " said Eve worry filling up her voice.

" Dammit!" said Sven in a kind of whisper yell. His knuckles were white from his grip on the steering wheel and he slowly started going faster as sone as he saw there were no cars in the way.

It didn't take long for the group to reach the hospital with Sven driving at the speed he did. Sven slapped a tigers baseball hat on trains head attempting cover the cat ears, before picking him back up again Bridal style and running into the ER.

As sone as the lady behind the counter saw them she called up a stretcher and for the doctors and nurses to get a room ready stat. Sven pulled out Trains wallet from his pocket before placing him gently on the stretcher and watched as the took him away down the halls.

Eve grabbed onto Sven's shirt looking like she was about to cry. Sven turned to her and gave her a reassuring hug.

" it's gonna be okay Eve, Train is tough to kill he'll live for sure. "

Eve let go nodding her head quietly and left Sven going into the waiting room.

" I'm assuming you'll be needing this " said Sven as he turned to the counter lady pulling out Trains ID handing it to her. After filling out the proper stuff Sven joined Eve in the waiting room. He sat next to her, both of them sat there starring at a painting across the room. The painting was a simple Sakura tree with a young girl under it reading a book her brown hair flowing in the wind.

They both sat there staring at the painting for what seemed like ages, waiting to hear news about train.

* * *

The power of Fanfictions you can give people cat ears... O god ima gonna have way to much fun.

so yep that was my first chapter for this hope you liked it

please review and tell me what you thought of it or of what I can improve on, I'm all ears people

thanks for reading Arigato ありがと ψ(｀∇´)ψ


	2. Chapter 2

Sven was awoken by a man in a white coat with dirt colored hair he had a clipboard in his hand. Apparently by the looks of it Sven and Eve fell asleep in the waiting room. Sven's hat now rested in his lab and Eve was leaned up against his shoulder.

The man took a step back and started tapping his clipboard.

" By chance are you Sven Vollfied "

" yes that'd be me " Sven said placing his hat back on his head.

" You have permission to see your friend now, he is in room 204, but warning he isn't awake yet. "

Sven gave the man a nod before he walked away and decided to wake up Eve. She gave out a quiet grumble and stretched her body before getting up.

" Hey there Eve you sleep good?... Well hey we got permission to see Train. "

The teens eyes widened, she grabbed Sven's hand and dragged him out of the waiting room and down the halls.

" What room " said Eve

" it's room 204 "

Eve nodded her head and pushed Sven into an elevator. She hopped in next then pressed the button to the second floor, her foot was tapping impatiently as she watched the number up top go from 1 to 2.

" Eve I know you are worried and a little excited you get to see train again... But... Can you lay of my wrist some? "

Eve turned around and saw she was leaving a faint bruise on his wrist, she apologized quietly and waiting for the bing sound. At last they heard it and the elevator doors opened revealing a new floor, even though it looked exactly the same as the first floor.

They stopped in front of a white door with gold numbers on it saying 204. Sven turned the nob pushing the door open, letting Eve go first. Eve practically flew to the side of Trains bed Sven not to far behind her but he walked instead.

Sven scanned the screen he was now seeing, there was train looking pale and weak thankfully the doctors decided to keep his hat on. Next to him was the heart monitor giving of a beeping sound, a blood pack was hooked up to train the needle going in his left arm. A blanket covered Train from his chest to his feet, but you could easily see some bandages by Trains shoulder.

Eve pulled up a chair beside the bed, sitting in it she watched Train. He looked like was sleeping she thought well besides the fact he's super pale. Sven came up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

Eve stood up a little, bending over Train took his baseball cap exposing his ears.

" Eve what are you doing " said Sven

Eve set down the baseball cap on her chair and stared to pet Trains ears.

" I've been tempted to do this since I first saw them " she said casually.

Sven went to the other side if the bed and started to pet the other ear. Sven smiled as it flicked in irritation.

" It is pretty tempting "

They both stopped suddenly when they heard a grumble come from Train. Eve and Sven looked at each other then back down at Train.

" Train " they both yelled

The brunets ears flattened to his head as they yelled his name. Train opened his eyes slowly showing there golden color. He weekly looked at Sven then turned to Eve.

" Mornin Princess " he said giving a weak smile.

Eve launched herself at Train giving him a hug, but not to tight were it might hert him.

" Morning sleepy head " said Sven sighing in relief to see his friend.

Ears popped back up and Sven couldn't help but laugh at it. Eve went back to playing with Trains ears witch obviously the cat man didn't approve of at first, but he let it slide. Even though Train was awake he still looked pale, his eyes drooped a little like he could fall asleep at any moment.

" Hey Train how'd you get those ears " Sven said pointing

Train chuckled a little before answering.

" Well about 3 years ago, so 2 years after I left the Nano machines acted up again, but instead of turning into a little kid like last time I sprouted a pair of cat ears and tail. "

Sven nodded his head the whole time Train talked till he mentioned a tail.

" You have a what?! "

Train sat up slowly wincing.

" Yea, I have a tail too "

Train pulled off his blanket exposing his bandage filled torso, Train still had his black pants on but they weren't like his last pair these ones seemed baggier.

" where " said Sven and Eve in sequence.

" Chill for a second, it hurt when I sat up "

Sven spotted something move in Train right Pant leg. What the hell Sven thought, but then they saw a long black tail come out the back of Trains pants landing on the bed with a slight thump. Train waved his tail in the air so they could both see, it's Black fur shining in the hospital light.

" See, tail "

Sven went to touch it, but Train shot his tail to the other side of him

" Don't touch the tail " he hissed showing if his new kitty fangs.

Sven's hand retreated quickly into his pocket taking a mental note not to touch the tail. Train laid back down resting his head on the pillow. Eve went to Sven's side taking a break from Playing with Trains ear.

The door to the room opened up and the doctor came in. She had dark blue eyes with specks of green in them. Her long blond hair was pulled into a high bun with her left side of her bangs hanging down. Her white jacket was open reveling a black angle length dress, she had a pearl necklace on and black high heels. The pin she had said Mrs. Waver.

" Aww I see that Train is awake, im a little surprised that your awake so sone I though you would be asleep for at least a week not a day. " She said while attaching a new blood bag to Train.

Train quickly hid his tail underneath him and folded his ears so his messy brown hair fell over them so they weren't as noticeable.

" Don't worry nothing can keep me down for long " he said giving her a thumbs up.

She rolled her eyes and said.

" Well if you keep healing the way you do and don't go into a coma you should be able to leave by the end of this week. "

Train nodded his head as he watched the lady doctor leave after checking up on him.

" Sooooo Train, I think me and Eve are gonna go and get some lunch. You want anything? " said Sven checking his watch.

" Just some milk " Train said slipping back on the tigers baseball hat.

Train pulled up the covers so they were up to his chin. He placed his hands behind his head watching as his old partners left the room. He closed his eyes and let himself be enveloped in darkness.

(=^ェ^=)

_I laid on the ally floor unable to move, no mater how much I tried. That's when I heard it that song from so long ago. A song that brought back happy and painful memory's. I looked to my right and saw Saya standing there her hands placed above her heart. Her eyes were closed as she sung her lullaby._

_Sing, a song onto the world_

_rising high the clouds unfurl_

_Fan the plain into the past _

_hear now are life's will last_

_we'll never know the times of pain_

_fall down __fall down _

_falls the rain _

_My life won't be plain._

_Saya staid still, but her eyes were open. Creed stepped out of the darkness his sword drawn. He tried to yell to her for her to run, for her to get away but nothing came out. Creed took his blade and stabbed her threw the back, the tip of the blade was now visible where Saya's hands were. Blood trickled down her favorite yukata. She turned her head towards me and whispered._

_" Why Train? Why didn't you save me?" _

_Train tried to speak to scream her name put nothing came out. Sayas hair started to grow till it was to her ankles and turned white. Her blue eyes shifted to a bright green. The yukata disappeared being replaced with a white T-shirt and a pair of gray jeans that were shredded at the knees. _

_Creed sword morphed into a hand that was know griping the girls neck. Creed was no longer Creed either, but he couldn't tell who it was. All He could see of the man was that on his arm was a tattoo of a dragon spiraling up his arm, stopping right before his shoulder._

_Train looked back at the girl once again trying to speak, this time his voice decided to work._

_" Angel? " _

_" Train why are you laying there? Help me " she said struggling to get out of the man's grip._

_" Angel I can't move, please just use your power " _

_" I can't it don't work on him " she started to cry._

_The man picked her up and flung her over his shoulder, making sure to keep a grip on her neck and now had his other hand in her hair making sure she didn't try to escape._

_" Train! " she screamed _

_Train couldn't do anything as he watched on the ally floor his friend being taken away._

_" Angel! " _

_(=^ェ^=)_

_ " _Angel! "

Train shot up from his bed, his hands griping the sheets tightly. I can't sit here anymore I got to go save Angel he, thought. Train ripped of everything he was connected to and started to hunt down his shirt and jacket, he ended up coming to the conclusion that they threw it out.

He raced down the hall and snuck up to the counter. The lost in found was right behind the counter lady so he knew this was not gonna be easy. Train took his tail and slowly but surely grabbed a long black jacket that had fallen off the table, a red t-shirt and a red beanie cause the baseball hat hurt his ears. Train crawled under the desk just out of site of the lady and snuck out the door un detected.

He went to the back of the hospital where people couldn't see him from the parking lot and slipped on the shirt and jacket. The black jacket was long enough wear he didn't have to tuck in his tail and the beanie fit perfectly over his messy hair covering up his ears.

There was a ruckus up in one if the rooms. Train looked up and spotted a couple of doctors and nurses pointing at him. Shit! I'm found out he thought as he took off in a full sprint.

6 hours later

Train was now on the outside of town by far make that 13 miles far. He was walking along the road it was a desert were he was, not great for hiding as you could imagine. Train would watch as an occasional car would zip by. One car actually pulled over to offer him a ride, but Train declined politely and continued to walk.

His wound hurt like hell, Train was hoping that the pain meds just wore of but he was sone proven wrong when he felt a trickle of blood fall onto his hand were he was grabbing his shirt.

Train fell to his knees painting in pain. That's when a car pulled up behind him, he figured it was just another bystander offering to give him a ride, but prove again wrong when he got hit in the head forcing him to crash to the ground with a thud.

" What the hell is wrong with you dumb ass!" Train heard someone yell.

Train saw a someone sit on there knees in front of him. He looked up and saw Eve sitting there her hand moved so she could push the hair out of Train's eyes. So if Eve was hear that means that Sven was the one yelling at me he thought.

" Who in there right fucking mind runs away from a hospital, no one does so why!" Sven said continuing to yell.

" Sven quite down Train's in pain " Eve said in her usual monotone voice.

" Well he wouldn't be in pain if he didn't leave the hospital " Sven responded, but now with a more hushed tone.

Eve helped Train sit up taking of his shirt and jacket, Sven went and got the first aid out of the car and started to change his bandages. Sven slipped back on the cats clothes and carried him into the car. Sven set him down into the backseat and Eve sat in the passenger side in the front. Sven hopped in putting the key into ignition but didn't start the engine.

" Train tell me why you left the hospital, and if the reason is good enough I won't take you back. " Sven said lighting a cigarette.

Train nodded as he leaned up against the door resting his head on the window. He started to tell them what happened to him and Angel in the ally, how he got hurt, his nightmare everything until hey found him on the road.

Sven started up the car and drove down the road.

" You're not taking me back to the hospital? " Train questioned

" nope, your reason was good enough "


	3. Chapter 3

I got nothing to say :p

* * *

Train had passed out in the car ride, he was sprawled out in the back seats. His tail was curled up at his neck, Train had taken off his hat and coat which was now on the floor of the car. Eve was staring intensely at the sleeping cat, she reached out her hand to pet his ears but stopped when Sven called her name.

" Eve just let him be for right now "

Eve nodded her head and turned her attention to her window.

" Sven were are we going? "

" well until Train wakes up we can't do anything about his friend so I thought we'd go and take the job I showed you "

****** town ****** Trains Pov *****

I woke up in the back seat of Sven's car when I looked out the Window I saw that the car was stopped in front of hotel and that the it was Sunset. So that ment two things one they are checking out a room and two I slept for about 6-7 hours.

I pulled on my beanie and warped my tail around my torso pulling my shirt over it. It was to hot right now to wear the jacket since it was in the middle of summer. I stepped out of the car and into the hotel, the lady at the desk at front called me over and asked my name, of course I told her and she gave me a key to room 105. She told me that a man named Sven gave her a discription of me and that if I came in give me a key.

I took the key nodding my head in thanks and started up the stairs to the hotel room. Using the key to unlock the door I stepped in side.

" Sven, Eve! "

but I got no answer. I went into the kitchen and found a note taped to the fridge.

_Dear Train_

_if your reading this that means you woke up _

_me and Eve went on a job we should be back sone_

_we got you some milk it should be in the fridge _

_From Sven _

I set the note down on the counter, I took off my hat and let my tail free fall out of my shirt. Opening the fridge door I saw about 5 bottles of milk all of them had little cat faces on them, I took the one in the middle and closed the fridge door. I went into the living room and saw a lab top on the table. So I sat down on the couch and opened it. What I saw scared me a little, first thing that popped up was a Twighlight wall paper. Either this was Eves computer or Sven was gay, or they shared it...either way.

I had already a plan in my head on how to find Angel. You see Sven put a GPS in mine and Eve's phones a long time ago, well I got a new phone and gave my old one to Angel cause she wanted. If I can get a signal off her phone on this computer I can figure out where she is located.

Popping off the lid of the bottle I took a big gulp of milk before surfing through the computer, and there it was a program at the bottom that said GPS tracker. Clicking on it the program popped up, in the middle of the screen there was a rectangle with the word number next to it. I typed in the chips code and pressed enter, the screen went pure white for about 5 seconds before a map came up. A red dot pulsed in and out in a town called Riga, clicking on the zoom in button it started showing street names and addresses. The dot was over a house it's address was 11555 Riga high way.

I was so concentrated on the roads and addresses that I didn't realize that Sven and Eve came back and where walking towards me. That is until Sven stepped on my tail enveloping me in pain. I let out a howl of pain, which might I add scared the crap out of Sven and Eve.

" Train what's wrong! " Sven yelled

That's when animal instincts took over, I launched my self at Sven's leg chomping down on it till I drew blood. Sven started slapping me in the head screaming at me to let go.

" Sven his tail " Eve said

Sven looked down and realized he was standing on it, when took his foot off I let go.

" Sorry about that Train " Sven said scratching his head.

I only huffed and wrapped my tail tightly around myself and finishing off my milk

* * *

Thanks for reading

ありがと

Arigato /_o\


	4. Chapter 4

Next chap :3

Train Pov

* * *

For the last hour I was scribbling down the rest of the streets and roads, I even had the towns near by it written down. Sven had started making dinner and Eve was watching me from the coach. Sven stepped out of the kitchen in his pink apron.

" So, uh Train, I've been meaning to ask you what the heck your doing? " Said Sven lighting up a cigarette.

" I can track Angel using the computer " I said turning the laptop around so Sven could see the map " you see I gave my old phone to her and that phone has the chip in it you used to track me on. "

" Speaking of chips and tracking, Train I need to do that to your new phone "

" No " I said with no hesitation.

" Why not? " Said Sven raising an eyebrow.

" Cause I wanna go places without the worry of being tracked down. "

Sven walked back into the kitchen and came back out with a bowl of pasta, his apron now off. Sven sat down next to Eve and flipped on the Tv.

" Dinners done " Sven said taking a bite.

" Good cause I'm starving. " I said standing up and taking a long stretch.

" nuh uh Train you don't get pasta " said Sven while turning the channel.

My ears drooped down and my tail went limp.

" Why not? " I wined.

" Your a cat now so you get cat food " said Eve in her monotone voice.

" WHAT! "

" Do you prefer chicken or tuna? " Sven said taking out two cat food cans from the bag next to the coach.

My tail flicked in annoyance as I watched him take out the food and hold it out for me. I took the can sniffed it a couple times, then chucked it out the window. I looked back at them, my ear twitching.

" No " I said " I might be part cat now, but im still human. "

" Okay, okay, we get it don't mess with your stomach " said Sven holding up his hands in defense " Eve thought it would be funny. "

I took a long sigh " Ima go to bed early, goodnight guys "

" What about your dinner? " questioned Eve.

" Just put it in the fridge for me princess, thanks " I said before going into one of the bedrooms.

***Sven Pov***

" Hey Sven are we just gonna let Train skip dinner? " Eve said " it's not like him to skip a meal. "

" Its okay Eve, he's probably just a little stressed " I bent down and flicked the ashes off my cigarette and into the ash tray.

" I guess so " Said Eve.

*** back to Train ***

I sat down on the ledge of my Windiw, my legs dangling outside. I left my note on my coffee table, the upper right corner tucked under the alarm clock so it wouldn't fall. I didn't want to leave them again, but I have to go save Angel as fast as I can and I don't want things holding me back.

" I'm sorry " I whispered before jumping to the parking lot below.

As sone as my feet hit the ground I took of into a full on sprint out of the lot and onto the road. Luckily there weren't many cars out, so I could run freely instead of trying not to get run over. I took out a piece of paper out of my jackets chest pocket and unfolded it, revealing directions to Riga. Riga wasn't to far away, it was at least a two day long walk and for driving it would probably take a day or less.

The sky lit up in a bright light being followed by a crash. The first drop fell then the next and the next, till a steady flow of rain started pelting me.

" Oh this is great " I said popping up the collar of my jacket trying to protect my face from the wind that had started to pick up.

" I wonder if they know I'm gone yet? "

I took off my jacket and draped it over my head like a blanket trying to protect myself from the rain.

" I probably should've waited till they were asleep. "

The thunder boomed again forcing my ears to flatten against my head.

" Man I could go for a glass if milk right now. "

***Sven's Pov***

I had just got done cleaning up after dinner and putting the leftovers in the fridge for Train tomorrow. Eve was at the kitchen table reading a book called Beautiful Creatures.

" Hey Eve you wanna check up on Train while I finish up? You know see how he's feeling. " I said putting a plate in the cabinets.

Eve nodded her head and set her book down leaving the room. I few minuets later Eve came sprinting into the kitchen her eyes wide.

" Eve what's wrong? "

" Trains gone " she said quietly.

" What? "

" Trains gone! " She said, this time loader.

" No " I said.

I ran to Trains room and barged right in, I scanned the room looking for any sign of Train but found none. Eve came up to me and handed me a small piece of paper.

" I found this " she said.

I turned on the bedroom light and read it out load for Eve.

_Dear Sven and Princess_

_looks like you found my note_

_your probably wondering why I left, here's my reason _

_I want to get to Angel as sone as possible so I left earlier than expected_

_Number two is I'm scared you guys might get in my way, I can't afforded any _

_distractions at this point in time_

_dont get me wrong you guys are strong and helpful but I gotta go alone this time._

_i might come back I might not _

_who knows_

_but if I do hopefully I come back with a friend._

_- Train _

_(=^ェ^=) _

_" Damn bastard " I murmured, clenching The note tightly in my hand._

* * *

_There we go _

_hoped you like it _


End file.
